Core Summary The Statistical Methods and Bioinformatics (SMBI) Core will focus on the creation, analysis, and management of the data produced by the Washington University TREC Center thus playing a key role in integrating research in biological, behavioral, environmental, and social factors that influence obesity and its linkage to cancer outcomes. The SMBI Core has two primary activities: data management and data analysis. For the first, the Core will leverage existing University resources, which provide an infrastructure of clinical and translational research information systems (IS), to advance TREC research projects, support data sharing, and enhance capacity to link with the TREC Coordination Center. These resources centralize and integrate standards-based management for data sharing at the institutional level and with national and international biomedical research organizations. Specific Aims of the core are: Aim 1: To enhance data management capacity of the Washington University TREC by leverage existing University resources, which provide an infrastructure of clinical and translational research information systems (IS), to advance TREC research projects, support data sharing, and enhance capacity to link with the TREC Coordination Center. Aim 2: To advance data analysis function within individual TREC research projects and across the TREC projects through critical application of innovative data planning and statistical methods throughout all stages of research from planning to analysis to dissemination and implementation.